La Montaña Rusa, el Musical
En este musical, Phineas y Ferb volveran al día en que construyeron su gigantesca montaña rusa. Usando una combinación de música, canciones y danza, Phineas y Ferb construiran una montaña rusa en su patio trasero, Candace trata de atraparlos ellos por conseguir su madre para volver de la tienda temprano y hacerles ir mal, y el Dr. Doofenshmirtz hace otro intento de tirar la costa este al oeste con papel de aluminio y un imán gigante y asi cambiar la rotacion de la tierra. Resumen Mientras los dos muchachos se sientan bajo el árbol en el patio trasero, Phineas y Ferb dice que uno de los mejores momentos que ha tenido fue cuando se construyó la montaña rusa. Propone que hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez como un musical sin precedentes en la música y la coreografía espontánea, sin una fuente de música perceptible. Ferb se pregunta si habría ninguna garantía de que todo el mundo se ponía a cantar y bailar con ellos. Phineas piensa que es probable que, por lo que acepta Ferb. Phineas entonces comienza a cantar el primer musical número Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Hoy) Linda le dice a Phineas y Ferb que ella va a ir a buscar a un par de cosas. Antes de irse, Candace le pregunta si tiene a su cargo. Linda dice que nadie necesita para estar a cargo, pero Candace sostiene que ella debe estar a cargo en caso de emegrency. En concreto, si una manada de alces fueron a estallar en la casa de todos y el ataque. Linda dice que sí, si eso sucede entonces Candace puede estar a cargo. Candy le dice a Phineas y Ferb, que están trabajando en modelos de montaña rusa, que está a cargo "condicional". Phineas pregunta si la condición tenido nada que ver con un alce. Su conjetura correcta frustra Candace por lo que entra en la casa. En ese momento, Stacy llamadas Candace. Stacy y Jenny están terminando de vestirse en los 60 equipos do-wop. Candace y Stacy están discutiendo los diferentes grados de autoridad, cuando Stacy pregunta qué Phineas y Ferb están haciendo (en un comentario que se puede ver desde su casa). Candace se ejecuta fuera de averiguarlo. En el patio trasero, Phineas señala que la casa de Stacy es visible desde la parte superior de la montaña rusa que está construyendo. Candace exige saber lo que están construyendo. Cuando Phineas pregunta si Candace le gusta, Candace declara que una vez que ella le dice a mamá acerca de esto, van hacia abajo. Stacy y Jenny aparecen a su lado en sus completado 60 trajes do-wop y cantar la segunda canción del musical, You're Goin 'Down. Al final de la canción, los comentarios Phineas que no había fuente de música discernible en la canción como Candace, Stacy, y Jenny a pie por el camino de entrada. Isabel les pasa y saluda, pregunta cómo el número se fue. Candace dice que fue bastante bueno, pero ella todavía está enojado. Isabel comenta que es su turno ahora, y ella entra en el patio cantando ¿Qué estas haciendo?. Isabel pide Phineas lo que está haciendo, y Phineas le dice que están construyendo una montaña rusa de nuevo. Isabel saluda a Ferb y los comentarios sobre la forma en que sigue siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Phineas le dice que antes Ferb había dos líneas. Phineas se pregunta de dónde es, dijo Perry el ornitorrinco entra en su guarida a través de una puerta secreta en el lado de la casa. Mayor Monograma dice Agente P que Doofensmirtz ha comprado el ochenta por ciento de papel de estaño del país. Una vez más. Después de comprobar la exactitud del informe de Carl, le dice el agente P para ir a hacer lo mismo que hizo la última vez. Después de Perry hojas, el Mayor Monograma comentarios sobre cómo la vida de la agente de campo es tan emocionante, a diferencia de su propia situación actual. Mayor Monograma trata de cantar su balada propio llamado "Mi mundo entero es la pantalla" cuando Carl se apaga las luces en él, porque él pensó erróneamente Mayor Monograma se hizo. Mayor Monograma dice Carl no molestar a encender las luces de nuevo, como el momento se ha ido. Como Perry es que vuelan a Doofensmirtz mal Incorporated en su aerodeslizador ornitorrinco de estilo, se tapa la cara con el sombrero cuando pasa por Phineas y Ferb. Phineas y Ferb le dice a donde quiere que los cohetes impulsores sólidos al fuego y cuando para liberar a las serpientes. Phineas hojas, para llegar a las serpientes como Ferb continúa para soldar y construir la montaña rusa. Mientras tanto, Candace ha encontrado a su mamá en el supermercado y le dice que vuelva a casa ahora mismo. Linda pregunta sarcásticamente si hay una manada de alces en la sala de estar. Candace dice que no y menciona cómo ella piensa que el plural de los alces es "Mooses" o "Meese", pero Linda es bastante seguro de que los alces es una forma plural, ya de por sí. Cuando Linda le pregunta por qué Candace incluso se acercó a la tienda, ella dice que Phineas y Ferb han construido una montaña rusa en el patio trasero, a la que Linda responde: "Ya has usado que uno". Como Linda se aleja, Candace canta la quinta canción llamada Mamá Mira. Al final de la canción, dice Linda Phineas es un poco joven para ser un ingeniero de montaña rusa. Candace está de acuerdo - La canción no usted es un joven poco para construir una montaña rusa de inmediato comienza a jugar como el jefe de piso en la planta de línea de montaje canta acerca de la juventud y el brillo y la forma en Phineas es un poco joven para usar la máquina. Al final de la canción, Doofensmirtz es tocar el piano y cantando una versión ligeramente ampliada de su jingle propio mal, al comentar la forma en que realmente debe terminar un día. Perry se reventó por la ventana, con Doofensmirtz diciendo Agente P que es sorprendido cuando activa su brazos robóticos para capturar Perry. Doofensmirtz continuación, explica a Perry que ha cubierto toda la costa este de la hoja de lata de nuevo. Él va a utilizar su imán gigante y su magnifinator magnetismo para sacar el este en dirección oeste, con lo que la inversión de la rotación de la Tierra. Doofensmirtz explica que esto es completamente diferente de la primera vez porque él está utilizando el sufijo "denominador", por lo que va a funcionar. Él dice que aunque él sabe que debería haber alguna trágica historia de fondo sobre por qué quiere invertir la rotación de la Tierra, dice que no va a ir allí, y explica por qué al cantar la canción De vuelta en Gimmelshtump. Candace sigue insistiendo en que Linda ir a ver lo que Phineas y Ferb están haciendo, alegando que es diferente esta vez porque es un musical. Ella ve un cartel publicitario de Phineas y Ferb montaña rusa y va a buscar a Linda. Pero un grupo de muchachos llegar primero y decide tomar el cartel, pensando que a pesar de que no consiguió en la última vez libre, se debe tener el cartel de todas formas por si acaso. Sin embargo, agarra Buford el cartel de ellos, indicando que si alguien iba a montar en montaña rusa, que sería él y no algunos "extras mal". Devuelve Candace con Linda a un puesto en blanco decidido a demostrar que no es una locura. Cuando dice Linda no hay cartel, Candace gritos. Linda le pregunta si gritar a un poco de queso Candace haría sentir mejor, y Candace dice que podría hacerlo. Mayor Monograma brevemente reaparece la esperanza de que el Agente P es tener buena suerte en su misión, y él trata de cantar su "Mi mundo entero es esta pantalla" antes de ser detenido otra vez cuando los cortes de escena a un punto de vista de los niños corriendo en una tienda enorme en Phineas y el patio trasero de Ferb. Ferb se cierra la línea y sube al escenario y grifos el micrófono para la prueba de sonido lo hace una plantilla poco antes retrocediendo como Phineas se levanta desde abajo del escenario. Phineas se la multitud emocionada acerca de montar "el mejor montaña rusa nunca", mientras que Ferb toca la guitarra, batería, y no de iluminación disco simultáneamente. Como la montaña rusa sube la colina en primer lugar, todo el mundo parece legítima aprensión y miedo como Isabella Phineas pregunta si está seguro de que esto es seguro. Phineas y Ferb responder cantando la canción octava montaña rusa (la canción). La montaña pasa por Doofensmirtz mal Incorporated igual que Perry se libera mediante el uso de su cola para rebotar un tornillo de un cable de tendido eléctrico flexible en los pies de Doofensmirtz. Esto hace que se incline accidentalmente el botón de liberación, la liberación de Perry. Estalla una batalla, pero Perry Doofensmirtz distrae el tiempo suficiente para activar el imán-magnifinator. Sin embargo, el papel de aluminio se arrancó los edificios (en lugar de tirar del oeste al este) y forma una bola gigante de dos toneladas de papel de aluminio que se mueve a 200 kilómetros por hora hacia ellos. Doofensmirtz menciona que esto parece como un momento "déjà vu" graves. Mientras tanto, Candace sigue gritando a un poco de queso cuando escucha los niños gritando en la montaña rusa. Después de mirar por la puertas de la tienda y ver la montaña rusa, que corre a ir a buscar Linda. Como Doofenshmirtz y Perry está tratando de desmantelar invención Doofenshmirtz, Perry puntos de un helicóptero cerca. Al conectar su gancho de ataque al helicóptero y el imán, se ahorra tiempo Doofensmirtz es golpeado por la bola - después de más comentarios sobre el caso grave de déjà vu. Maldice sus momentos déjà vu cuando la pelota rebota y rueda en la distancia. El imán en el helicóptero ha atraído la magnifinator, que tira de toda la montaña rusa en el aire al igual que Linda llega. Candace se apresura a llegar a casa antes de que Linda los chicos lo hacen. Perry corta el imán del helicóptero y las tierras en la montaña rusa por Isabel. Con el corte montaña rusa de las pistas originales, que va de curso. La montaña rusa aún sigue el mismo camino y trayectoria como lo hizo en el primer episodio, a saber, la construcción y el avión de reacción. Se trata de arrojar por la Estatua de la Libertad hasta el Monte Rushmore, donde luego se lanzó más allá de una enorme manada de alces con Phineas comentando que si se rompen en su casa, Candace tiene a su cargo. Un árbol inmenso que deja el tiempo suficiente para saludar a Jeremy al señor fangoso Burger, y luego se lanzó hacia la Torre Eiffel en Francia, donde se doblan la Torre Eiffel durante el tiempo suficiente para que le pidan una "crepe Suzette". La montaña rusa es entonces lanzado al espacio en el que Phineas y Ferb saludar a Meap, y luego vienen estrellándose a través de la atmósfera hacia la tierra. Candace y Linda llegar a casa momentos antes de Phineas y Ferb tierra accidente en el árbol, pero cuando Linda se da la vuelta, Phineas y Ferb están sentados bajo el árbol, para gran horror de Candace. Como los hijos se van, Isabel le dice a Phineas cuán grande fue el viaje y le pregunta lo que va a hacer mañana. Phineas responde "carpe diem" y explica que es en latín significa "Aprovecha el día". Estados Ferb que se podría decir que "Seize the Day" en Inglés de "Carpe Diem". Phineas responde: "Sí, Sí se puede" y luego todo el elenco canta en la canción final de llamada Carpe Diem. Todo el mundo se muestra como el pueblo de la temporada uno y dos. Promo thumb|300px|right Galeria de imagen Canciones * ¡Hey Ferb! (Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy) * Les va a ir mal * ¿Qué estas haciendo? (canción) Comic Con 2010 * Mamá Mira * No eres un poco joven para construir una montaña rusa * Montaña rusa (canción) * Carpe Diem es|Carpe%20Diem Carpe Diem es En Creditos Carl intenta convencer a Mayor Monograma a cantar de nuevo, pero él se niega desde que se cortó dos veces ya, y Carl le dice que él es un buen cantante también pedir que hacerlo de nuevo y le recuerda acerca de la canción Carpe Diem. Como principales monograma estaba empezando a cantar, los logotipos de salida por un extremo y le grita "Oh, por favor!". Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Cantan: No eres muy joven para contruir una montaña rusa Ferb's Line Cantan: Carper Diem ¿Qué estan haciendo? Canta ¿Qué estas haciendo?. Perry's entrance to his lair Lo mismo del episodio de La Montaña Rusa. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on January 21, 2011. * En Latin America is La Montana rusa, el musical Referencia de fecha para latinoamerica * Perry left his agent hat on for a part of the Carpe Diem song, though no one seemed to notice. * There is a game on disney.com called "Coolest Coaster Designer Ever." It is based on the episode, and has the Rollercoaster (song) in it. * This is the first episode where Linda's parents and Lawrence's parents appear at the same time. * This episode has a record of 9 songs, making this the episode with the most songs. * This is the first "2 Part" episode to feature the most songs during the first half, from "Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today)" to "Back in Gimmelshtump", a total of seven songs. It also features two songs playing directly after each other, "Mom Look" plays just before quickly switching to "Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster". There is a few seconds between "You're Goin' Down" and "Whatcha Doin'". * Linda is correct when she says that "moose" is the plural of "moose". "Meese" plays off the joke that since the plural of goose is geese, the plural of moose should be meese. * Buford breaks the fourth wall by calling the two boys with the fliers "extras," as does Doofenshmirtz by acknowledging the cut to black at the end of the first act, and when Major Monogram's song is cut off the 2nd time (he's cut off by the next video clip) and 3rd time (he's cut off by the end credits). * Stacy's name is mentioned three times: Once each by Candace, Phineas, and Isabella. Isabella also said Jenny's name for the first time. Production Information * A Promo on Disney Channel Asia showed clips from the episode, along with some other Sneak Peeks. Disney Channel Asia Preview for Phineas and Ferb for 2011 * Martin Olson states that he and the staff "think episode is the best thing we've ever done. Dan, Swampy and all of us putting the show together love the way it came together, and dream of it becoming the basis for a Broadway show." Martin Olson on Soundcloud * According to Laura Dickinson, this episode is a part of Season 2. POParitatville interview * Originally set to air on Friday, January 28, the airdate was changed to Saturday, January 29 a few days before airing, most likely due to avoid competing against Nickelodeon's highly-publicized SpongeBob SquarePants special event, "Legends of Bikini Bottom."ToonZone January. International Premieres * Febrero 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * Febrero 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America y Disney Channel Brazil)Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America's February 2011 Complete Schedule Errores * During the song "You're Goin' Down ", the color of Stacy's neckband repeatedly switched from being the color Tan to the color Purple. * This episode takes place in the summer; however, one of the dancers has to "pick up their kid from school." However, It could possibly be Summer School that she is talking about. * During the song, Rollercoaster, the building they are going in a corkscrew around is rotating the wrong way, giving the impression that they are going up the corkscrew backwards. * When Linda says "I'm worried about you sometimes Candace", her headband color is yellow instead of red. * During one of the rollercoaster scenes, the kids from Rollercoaster appear sitting instead of Phineas and Ferb's friends. * When Phineas and Ferb saw Meap, Meap shouldn't been in the ship they re-made for him. He may have possibly re-made it back to his old ship that crashed. It could also be an exact copy of his old ship that his workers have. * In the Rollercoaster song, after Phineas and the others get snakes on them, his hair is green. * During a section of Carpe Diem, Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye. * In Carpe Diem, Love Handel looks like when they were doing their farewell concert than they were now. * Unnamed dream Sergeant appears even though he is a dream character. This possibly makes him a real character. * Jerry el Ornitorrinco and Doofenshmirtz's clone from Run Away Runway appear in Carpe Diem even though they don't exist anymore. * Just like in the first La Montaña Rusa episode, tin foil (and aluminum foil) is not magnetic. Continuity * As the title implies, this episode is a musical adaptation of "Rollercoaster" and some scenes were reused. * The dancers from Impress My Professor makes an appearance at the grocery store. * During Doofenshmirtz's number, Norm can be seen dancing at the end of the male chorus line and Balloony can be seen in the backround during the song. * The third time Ferb is seen dressed like a woman. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Gaming the System") * Perry's entrance to his lair and Major Monogram's briefing is the same as Rollercoaster. * Candace's spacesuit, winter coat and her broken body are seen in the song Mom Look. ("Out To Launch", ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Candace's "Mom Suit" makes a third appearance. ("Toy to the World", "Perry Lays an Egg") * Nearly every character in the series up to Season 2 appears in the Carpe Diem song, including Balloony, Meap, and Mitch from "The Chronicles of Meap" the Brobots from I, Brobot, Nosey from The Lake Nose Monster, Mishti Patel from That Sinking Feeling, and Blay'n and Clewn't from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, among others. * The goozim makes his second appearance ("Got Game?"). * When Candace and Linda exit the store, Good Future Candace and Bad Future Candace can be seen in the background behind a car. * Despite this episode being an adaptation of the boy's first project of the series, many characters who did not appear in this episode originally appear during songs (Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane, Jeremy, Vanessa, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls (except Ginger and Katie), Norm, Good Future and Bad Future Candace and Dr. Gevaarlijk). * Major Monogram said "Come on!" similar to the way Dr. Doofenshmirtz said it in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". * Before unveiling the rollercoaster, Phineas says "Mark your calenders 'cause your gonna want to tell your grandchildren about the time you rode the coolest....coaster...EVER!". As seen in the Original Pitch, this line was originally going to be in "Rollercoaster" but was removed. Allusions * During Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today), Phineas and Ferb are seen in scenes that parody many famous musicals, including Cats, The Phantom of the Opera, Oklahoma!, Singin' in the Rain, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, The Music Man, Les Miserables, The King and I, and Chicago. * During You're Goin' Down, Candace is seen dressed as a superhero resembling Batman, including the classic 'Bat-signal'; as well as a radio announcer next to an exploding blimp, referencing Herbert Morrison's coverage of the Hindenburg disaster which included the now-famous line "oh, the humanity." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * as Himself * as Meap * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Skyler Gisondo, Jennifer Hale, Django Marsh, Isabella Murad, Ashley Tisdale Referenciass }} Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios